<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Time For Us to Leave Her by cursedtrees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689054">It's Time For Us to Leave Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedtrees/pseuds/cursedtrees'>cursedtrees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death to the Mechanisms Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Non-Graphic Violence, Someone get the mechanisms grief counselors, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:12:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedtrees/pseuds/cursedtrees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nastya Rasputina is gone, and the captain of the Aurora can't quite get over the missing engineer.</p>
<p>Neither can the ship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Time For Us to Leave Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a while, he cannot look at the stars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He asks Aurora to lock all of the observation deck doors, only letting the other crew members in if they ask her. He doesn't want to look outside, no matter how claustrophobic the flesh and metal walls become.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day, he pounds on an airlock door, screaming at the spaceship around him to let him out. He misses her. He fucking needs her, goddamnit Aurora. The quartermaster does their job and settles the dispute between the ship and the captain. The captain gets an ounce of lead in his head because nothing else can stop him from breaking his fingers trying to pry open the metal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day, he lets himself into an observation deck for the first time since she left. He turns off the gravity in the room and just floats there. He is wearing one of her jackets she left behind, staring out at the stars. She was always so cold. Surely the stars could not keep her warm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day, he is still taking inventory with the quartermaster. It has been about a decade since they started and they finally reach her room. He goes in before his higher-up can stop him, and it's as if Aurora had been crying. The walls appear as if they were melting, oil streaks and stains lining the walls like a poorly done striped paint job. Everything is dusty except for the bed and the clothes. The violins are neatly displayed in a glass case. The two at work pause to move the case into the engine room. They lock her door behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day, he is at a bar. His eyes feel as clouded as his judgement, but there was one thing he knew for sure. Forcing his last sip of vodka down his throat, he grins. Without warning to those around him, he throws a knife into a wall by a patron's head. Missing her more than anything, he feels tears run down his face. It wouldn't be the most noble death, but he was going to make sure it counted. Clearing his throat, he laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anyone fancy a fight?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ty for reading!!! please consider leaving kudos and a comment, it would mean a lot to me!!</p>
<p>check me out on tumblr and tiktok at @cursedtrees</p>
<p>and hey. thanks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>